The present invention relates to devices for cleaning floor surfaces such as wood, vinl, marble, and the like.
Although various types of floor and carpet cleaning devices are known and used, they are not entirely satisfactory for a variety of reasons. For example,
1. They are ineffective in reaching under low cabinet overhangs; PA1 2. They are difficult to service and maintain, particularly in regard to cleaning and refilling of fluid tanks, etc.; PA1 3. They are difficult to maneuver; and PA1 4. They are excessively complex and consequently expensive to provide and unreliable. PA1 (a) providing a chassis having ground contacting wheels including swivel casters and a pair of main wheels, and a carpet belt movable in a closed path that extends within a tank, and an elevator mechanism having a normal first position for regulating sliding contact between the belt and the floor surface by rolling contact between the main wheels and the floor surface, and a second position permitting rolling of the chassis independently of movement of the carpet belt; PA1 (b) feeding a cleaning liquid into the tank; PA1 (c) positioning the elevator mechanism in the second position; PA1 (d) rolling the chassis to a desired location and orientation on the floor surface; PA1 (e) moving the elevator mechanism to the first position; PA1 (f) advancing the chassis while simultaneously sliding the carpet belt along the floor surface and advancing the carpet belt in the closed path; PA1 (g) progressively rinsing the carpet belt with the cleaning liquid; and PA1 (h) progressively squeezing liquid from the carpet belt. PA1 (a) moving the elevator mechanism to the service position; PA1 (b) laterally sliding the tank at least partially out of the chassis in the removal path; and PA1 (c) lifting the tank from the removal path, prior to the feeding of cleaning fluid into the tank.
Thus there is a need for a floor cleaning device that is easy to maneuver, that can reach under low obstacles, that is easy to service and maintain, and that is reliable and inexpensive to provide.